


Save a Horse

by Specksofgold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Cowboy Harry Styles, Harry is from texas, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Liam Payne, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, One Shot, Riding, Rimming, Rodeo Competitions, Smut, Sort Of, Top Harry, louis is from new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specksofgold/pseuds/Specksofgold
Summary: Louis goes to a rodeo with Liam, and gets a lot more than he bargained for. Featuring bull rider Harry, obnoxious t-shirts, and one hell of a night.“Come on Jackson ain’t you been practicin? It ain’t fun for me if I always beat you,” the boy drawls out, voice slow and thick like molasses. “You comin out tonight?” he asks, nudging him with his elbow.“Not tonight H, me and Liam are going to grab something to eat,” Jackson replies, the blush returning to Liam’s cheeks.“What about you, what’re your plans for the night darlin’?” Harry asks, crooking an eyebrow in Louis’s direction.Louis, who is the epitome of outgoing and confident, is at a total loss for words. He starts to say something but freezes, Harry now raising his other eyebrow and smirking, awaiting Louis’s response. “I uh- I’ll probably just go home,” Louis manages to stammer out, and what the fuck? Who is this man and how has he turned Louis into an introvert in a matter of seconds?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Original Male Character
Kudos: 91





	Save a Horse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever one shot/first attempt at writing smut so please be gentle with me! Comments and feedback are always appreciated, and apologizes in advance for any misspellings/grammar mistakes. I did my best to proofread but I didn't have anyone to beta this!

Louis follows Liam into the grandstands, feeling the excitement buzz through the air. He wouldn’t consider himself much of a rodeo guy, but he definitely didn’t mind the eye candy. Wrangler jeans, leather boots, cowboy hats, and just enough danger to keep things interesting. Liam had begged him to come along so he could support his friend -and long-time crush- Jackson tonight, and Louis had to admit he was a sucker for his best friend’s puppy dog eyes. Liam had rolled his eyes at Louis’s shirt choice, the words “save a horse ride a cowboy” screen printed across it in large blocky letters. Louis didn’t mind the attention though, and he certainly didn’t mind embarrassing his best friend a little. 

The time passed, and for a while Louis really did try to pay attention. He’d gotten bored about halfway through though, never one to like to sit still for too long. Something caught his eye though, and Louis looked up to see the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes on mounting a bull. The look of intent in his green eyes was clear as he gave a slight nod of his head, signaling he was ready. The tan bull wasted no time running out of the gate, trying his best to throw his rider. The timer buzzed as the curly haired cowboy hit the ground, 7.3 seconds flashing on the clock. 

“That’s it for tonight folks, and it looks like we have our winner. Taking the lead with the last ride of the night once again is Harry Styles!” the announcer booms over the loudspeaker. The two boys make their way down to the gate to meet Jackson. Louis pretends he doesn’t see Liam blush when he thanks him for coming out tonight, and they congratulate him on his second-place victory. About that time, a mess of unruly curls under a cowboy hat comes up behind Jackson, clapping him on the back. 

“Come on Jackson ain’t you been practicin? It ain’t fun for me if I always beat you,” the boy drawls out, voice slow and thick like molasses. “You comin out tonight?” he asks, nudging him with his elbow. 

“Not tonight H, me and Liam are going to grab something to eat,” Jackson replies, the blush returning to Liam’s cheeks.

“What about you, what’re your plans for the night darlin’?” Harry asks, crooking an eyebrow in Louis’s direction.

Louis, who is the epitome of outgoing and confident, is at a total loss for words. He starts to say something but freezes, Harry now raising his other eyebrow and smirking, awaiting Louis’s response. “I uh- I’ll probably just go home,” Louis manages to stammer out, and what the fuck? Who is this man and how has he turned Louis into an introvert in a matter of seconds?

“Shame really,” Harry says with a dramatic sigh, “Guess I’ll have to go out to the bonfire all by my lonesome. That is, unless I can convince you to tag along sweetheart?” 

Louis looks back at Liam for conformation, who is too caught up in whatever it is Jackson’s saying to notice. He looks at Harry, looking back at the giddy pair one more time before shrugging his shoulders. “Might as well,” he says.  
They make their way out to the parking lot to Harry’s black pickup. Harry climbs into the driver’s seat, extending a hand out to a struggling Louis to help him up into the bench seat. “I’m Harry by the way,” the curly haired boy says with a toothy grin. “Don’t think I caught yours. I like your shirt by the way.”

“Louis,” he replies, feeling his cheeks heat up even more than before.

“Louis, huh? You’re not from around here are you?”

“No,” he shakes his head, “New York actually. I go to school at A&M though. It’s how I met Liam actually.”

“New York,” Harry says in his thick accent, nodding his head. “Well welcome to Texas, and you know what they say right?”

“No?”

“Everything’s bigger in Texas.” 

This causes Louis to burst into laughter, effectively breaking the ice as they pull up to the bonfire. They climb out of the truck, Harry helping Louis once again like the true gentleman he is. They walk towards the rowdy sounding group, Harry placing a calloused hand on Louis’s lower back. Everyone around the fire comes up to pat Harry on the back and congratulate him on his victory, making Louis feel out of place once again. Harry catches Louis staring at his feet and reaches his hand around to his hip giving it a soft squeeze.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet Louis. He’s from New York but he’s good friends with Liam. I expect y’all to be nice to him and make him feel welcome you understand?”

This makes Louis feel a bit better, saying hello to everyone and making small talk with a few people as Harry makes his rounds. Not too long later Harry is back and handing Louis a beer. They sit on a log across from the fire, huddling close beneath a blanket to keep warm in the night air. A few more beers and lots of laughs later, the pair is even closer. Louis’s legs have somehow ended up in Harry’s lap with Harry’s arm snaked around, hand resting on Louis’s thigh. Louis lets out a yawn and checks his phone, seeing that it’s past midnight. He has a text from Liam as well, informing him that he’ll be staying at Jackson’s tonight.

“It’s getting late we should probably head back,” Harry says, standing up and holding his hand out to help Louis up. Louis takes it, and Harry scoops him up in the process, keeping the smaller boy wrapped in the blanket.

“I have perfectly good legs you know,” Louis lets out with a laugh.

“Oh believe me darlin, I know,” Harry replies, continuing to carry him all the way to the truck until Louis is cozied up on the bench seat.

Harry climbs in his side and starts the truck, letting it warm up for a minute. He looks at Louis a bit too long, admiring the way his eyelashes dust over his cheeks as his eyes start to droop. Harry can’t help but reach a hand out to cradle his cheek, brushing his thumb back and forth ever so softly. This seems to break Louis from his sleepy trance, moonlit cerulean eyes peering up at him. They both look at the other’s lips, and then back up to their eyes. Louis isn’t sure who closes the space between them, but the kiss sends warmth through his entire body. They kiss softly and slowly for a moment as they warm up to each other, but it soon turns more heated. Louis tangles a hand in the curls at the base of Harry’s neck and tugs gently, eliciting a moan from the taller boy. He uses this opportunity to slip his tongue into the other boy’s mouth, further deepening the kiss. Not long later, Harry is on top of him with Louis’s back pressed against the cool leather seat, both of them panting to catch their breath. Louis starts to reach for Harry’s belt buckle, but he shakes his head smirking.

“Awfully impatient aren’t you darlin?” Harry says with a chuckle. “Don’t worry though, I won’t keep you waiting too long.”

Although the drive is no more than fifteen minutes, it feels like ages. Louis’s heart is racing, and every time he reaches his hand out towards Harry it’s pushed away with a breathy chuckle, Harry keeping his eyes intently focused on the road. They pull into the driveway of a small ranch house, and Louis is immediately rushed inside. Harry toes off his boots, and Louis his vans, before he’s swept up and Harry’s lips are on his once again. Harry pulls back slightly in order to walk to the bedroom, Louis’s lips attached to his neck, eliciting a groan from the southerner. Once Louis is laid onto the bed, he quickly reaches for Harry’s belt again. He doesn’t stop him this time, too busy peppering kisses along his neck and muttering something along the lines of “Are all New Yorkers this impatient?” Harry sheds his shirt along with his pants, going for Louis’s next. When Louis moves to pull his shirt off, Harry immediately stops him. “Leave it on,” he growls out.

All Louis can do at this point is whimper and nod as their lips return in a heated kiss, lifting his hips up to meet Harry’s. He threads his fingers through the curls again, tugging at them once more. He uses this moment of weakness to flip the two of them over, sucking a mark into Harry’s shoulder before kissing down his torso. Louis settles himself between Harry’s legs, fingers playing with the waistband of his boxers as he looks up at him with glossy eyes. He lets out a soft gasp when Harry’s cock springs free, hard and leaking and thick. 

He leans forward, giving soft kitten licks to the head, finally getting his first real taste of Harry. This causes the older boy to groan, threading his fingers through Louis’s feathery hair. Louis takes this as a good sign and swallows him down even further, using his small hand to cover what his mouth isn’t able to. He works quickly and efficiently, hollowing out his cheeks as he bobs his head. Harry is doing everything he can not to buck his hips up and absolutely wreck the smaller boy’s throat, but he decides to save that for another day. Louis pulls off with a pop, lips red and swollen and absolutely obscene. 

Harry takes this opportunity to flip them back over, putting Louis on his stomach. “Gorgeous, absolutely stunning,” Harry whispers, kissing down Louis’s spine. He pulls his boxers off, nudging his thighs apart slightly before using his large hands to pull apart Louis’s cheeks. Harry leans in, letting a hot breath of air blow over Louis’s hole, causing him to whimper beneath him. “This okay darlin?” he asks, and Louis is nodding vigorously before he’s even able to finish his sentence.

Harry wastes no time getting back to work, licking a long stripe up from Louis’s perineum to his tight pink hole. He alternates between long, broad stripes and short, quick kitten licks, Louis now a whining wriggling mess beneath him. The only thing keeping Louis from collapsing in a heap onto the sheets are Harry’s rough hands digging into his hips, hard enough to leave little purple bruises they’ll find in the morning. “Harry please-” he starts, not even sure what he’s asking for at this point. Louis is cut off by a sharp gasp as Harry pushes his tongue in, fucking into the smaller boy’s velvety heat. 

Not long after, Harry is sliding a lubed up finger in alongside his tongue. It doesn’t take much time for one to become two, as Harry skillfully scissors them in and out of the boy beneath him. When his fingertips finally brush his prostate, Louis can’t help but push his hips back, letting out a cry of Harry’s name. He’s so close, and all his brain is able to process at this point is “more more more,” and “Harry Harry Harry.” Harry senses Louis’s neediness, and pulls them out, his messy curls tickling the bottom of his spine. He begins to suck at Louis’s rim for a moment, grazing his teeth along the edge ever so slightly and fuck, Louis’s thighs are trembling now. He doesn’t want to stop. He could listen to this pretty little New Yorker moan for hours, making him cum from his tongue alone over and over again. Hopefully, there will be plenty more opportunities for that though. 

Harry lays back, grabbing Louis’s thighs and pulling him to straddle his hips. He finds his discarded cowboy hat, placing it atop Louis’s head and leaning up to whisper “Let’s see if you’ve got what it takes, cowboy,” with a wink. Louis rolls his eyes at the comment, hoping that Harry can’t see his red cheeks in the dim room. He impatiently waits for Harry to grab a condom from the side table, ripping open the foil packet and sliding it on before slicking himself up for Louis. The smaller boy reaches behind him to grab Harry’s thick cock, feeling the tip nudge against his hole. They both let out a loud groan once Louis is fully seated, Harry’s hands pushing the shirt up to rest them on Louis’s hips. 

Louis starts rocking his hips back and forth, swiveling them as he adjusts to Harry’s size. He can tell it is taking every ounce of strength the boy beneath him has not to pound into him, the grip on his hips growing tighter and breaths growing heavier. A few moments pass, and Louis takes a deep breath, using his hands to help push himself up and sink back down. He works up a steady pace, but after a while his knees start to grow tired. Harry can feel Louis slowing down and uses this opportunity to piston his hips up to meet Louis’s effectively taking control.

Both men are sweating and panting at this point, but it’s not quite enough. Harry rolls Louis onto his back, managing to stay inside him the whole time, never once letting up on his thrusts. He’s slamming right against Louis’s prostate now, arched back and loud needy whines a dead giveaway. The smaller boy reaches down between them to get a hand around his cock, but Harry grabs his wrist and pins it against the mattress. “Let me,” he says, voice broken and gravelly. 

Harry wraps his hand around Louis, sharp tugs in perfect timing with each trust against his prostate. It doesn’t take much longer before Louis is spilling over his chest and Harry’s hand with a shout of the cowboy’s name. Harry follows suit soon after, Louis clenching around him sending him over the edge to the point he swears he’s seeing stars. He pulls out, tying up the condom and tossing it in the bin before flopping down next to a completely fucked-out Louis.

“You were right,” Louis whispers, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

“Hmm?” Harry asks, barely able to stay awake any longer.

“Everything is bigger in Texas.”


End file.
